


Of all I could never have

by ranoutofrun



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: AI Tony, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: AI Tony's favourite person to 'haunt'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last minute contribution to the Stony 10th anniversary collection. 
> 
> AI Tony looking at his hand and what he had to say in the comic, it really made me think about what it would be like to have no presence, much like a ghost would.  
> He would try to do human things, but the inability to be able to do them would drive any Tony bitter. 
> 
> And of course I had to insert some evil cap at his most unawares and vulnerable with pining most probs evil ai to keep him company.

[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/99264ea22679bc7853d49440f7bbd4e6/tumblr_onicwgBXLO1rpqsueo2_1280.jpg)

 Whether or not Steve knows he's the recipient of AI Tony's attention is up to you.


End file.
